waltdisneyfandomcom-20200224-history
Alice in Wonderland/International
Alice in Wonderland has been dubbed into many languages, mainly in 1951 until 1998. Brazilian Portuguese (1951 Dub) * Alice - Therezinha Marcal * Coelho Branco - Estevao Mattinhos * Chapeleiro Louco - Octávio Franca * Mestre Gato - José Vasconcelos * Rainha de Copas - Sara Nobre * Lebre Maluca - Orlando Drummond * Tweedle Dee - Apolo Correia * Tweedle Dum - Túlio Berti * Lagarta - Wellington Botelho * Rei de Copas - ? * Irma de Alice - Sonia Barreto * Dodo - Almirante * Abílio - Almirante * Iagarto - Almirante * Foca - Hamilton Ferreira Brazilian Portuguese (1991 Dub) * Alice - Adriana Torres * Coelho Branco - Cleaner dos Santos * Chapeleiro Louco - Isaac Bardavid * Mestre Gato - Marco Ribeiro * Rainha de Copas - Selma Lopes * Lebre Maluca - Carlos Marques * Lagarta - Márcio Seixas * Rei de Copas - Isaac Schneider * Irma de Alice - Vera Miranda * Dodo - Jomeri Pozzoli * Abílio - Jomeri Pozzoli * Foca - Joaquim Luiz Motta Brazilian Portuguese (1995 Dub) * Alice - Flávia Saddy * Coelho Branco - Peterson Adriano * Chapeleiro Louco - Renato Márcio * Mestre Gato - Guilherme Briggs * Rainha de Copas - Maria Helena Pader * Lebre Maluca - Reginaldo Primo * Tweedle Dee - Marco Antonio Costa * Tweedle Dum - Marco Antonio Costa * Lagarta - Luiz Feier Motta * Rei de Copas - Márcio Simoes * Irma de Alice - Nádia Carvalho * Dodo - Tom Cavalcante * Abílio - Tom Cavalcante * Iagarto - Tom Cavalcante * Foca - Alexandre Moreno Czech * Alenka (Alice) - Lucie Vondráčková * Srdcová královna (Queen of Hearts) - Miriam Kantorková * Kloboučník (Mad Hatter) - Karel Richter * Kočka Šklíba (Cheshire Cat) - Jiří Bruder * Houseňák (Caterpillar) - Ivan Jiřík * Bílý králík (White Rabbit) - Ivan Jiřík * Zajíc Březňák (March Hare) - Jiří Knot * Mrož (Walrus) - Pavel Soukup * Alicina sestra (Alice's sister) - Alena Procházková * Kopretina (Daisy) - Alena Procházková * Pták na stromě (Bird on a tree) - Hana Talpová * Růže (The Rose) - Hana Talpová * Klika u dveři (Doorknob) - Stanislav Fišer * Šerik (Lilac) - Stanislav Fišer * Tydlidýn & Tydlidum (Tweedledee & Tweedledum) - Tomáš Trapl * Tesař (Carpenter) - Ivan Richter * Vilík (Bill the Lizard) - Ivan Richter * Srdcový král (King of Hearts) - Miroslav Středa * Blboun (The Dodo) - Karel Gult * Plšice (Dormouse) - Irena Brejchová Danish (1951 Dub) * Alice - Ilselil Larsen * Peter Kanin (White Rabbit) - Elith Foss * Hjerter Dame (Queen Hearts) - Sigrid Horne-Rasmussen * Tvilling Dig (Tweede Dee) - Svend Asmussen * Tvilling Dum (Tweede Dum) - Ulrik Neumann * Den Gale Hattemager (Mad Hatter) - Knud Heglund * Haren (March Hare) - Ove Sprogøe * Kålormen (Caterpillar) - John Price * Filurkatten (Chesire Cat) - Svend Asmussen * Dodo - Sigurd Langberg * Mester Rosvald (The Walrus) - Svend Asmussen * Tømmermanden (The Carpenter) - Ulrik Neumann * Alice søster (Alice's sister) - Astrid Villaume * Håndtaget (The Doorknob) - Dirch Passer * Brormand - Buster Larsen * Hjerter Konge (King of Hearts) - Arthur Jensen * Syvsovermusen (The Doormouse) - Kirsten Rolffes Danish (1998 Dub) * Alice - Amalie Dollerup * Peter Kanin (White Rabbit) - Donald Andersen * Hjerte Dame (Queen of Hearts) - Susanne Lundberg * Tvilling Dig (Tweede Dee) - Henrik Koefoed * Tvilling Dum (Tweede Dum) - Henrik Koefoed * Den Gale Hattemager (Mad Hatter) - Torben Zeller * Haren (March Hare) - Thomas Mørk * Kålormen (Caterpillar) - Torben Sekov * Filurkatten (Chesire Cat) - John Hahn-Petersen * Dodo - Henning Moritzen * Mester Rosvald (The Walrus) - Aage Haugland * Tømmermanden (The Carpenter) - Søren Sætter-Lassen * Alices søster (Alice's sister) - Pauline Rehné * Håndtaget (The Doorknob) - Peter Aude * Brormand - Henrik Sloth * Hjerter Konge (King of Hearts) - Dennis Hansen * Syvsovermusen (The Doormouse) - Michelle Bjørn-Andersen Dutch * Alice - Annie Almekinders * Zus van Alice (Alice's sister) - Annet Nieuwenhuyzen * Witte Konjin (White Rabbit) - Jo Walhain * Deurknop (Doorknob) - Louis de Bree * Dodo - Louis de Bree * Dieldeldie (Tweedle Dee) - Bob Verstraete * Diedeldom (Tweelde Dum) - Bob Verstraete * Walrus - Louis de Bree * Timmerman (Carpenter) - Cruys Voorbergh * Rups (Caterpillar) - ? * Kolderkat (Cheshier Cat) - Cruys Voorbergh * Gekke Hoedenmaker (Mad Hatter) - Wam Heskes * Maates Haas (March Hare) - Harry Bonk * Hartenkoningin (Queen of Hearts) - Marie Hamel * Hartenkoning (King of Hearts) - Cruys Voorbergh European Portuguese * Alice - Sandra de Castro * Coelho Branco - Rui Paulo * Chapeleiro Louco - Carlos Freixo * Mestre Gato - Paulo B. * Rainha de Copas - Cucha Carvalheiro * Lebre Maluca - André Maia * Tweedle Dee - Peter Michael * Tweedle Dum - Peter Michael * Lagarta - Rui Almeida * Rei de Copas - Paula Figueiredo * Irma de Alice - Paula Fonseca * Dodo - Paulo Oom * Anílio - Paulo Oom * Iagarto - Paulo Oom * Foca - António Montez Finnish * Liisa (Alice) - Mervi Hiltunen * Pekka Kani (White Rabbit) - Elis Sella * Herttarouva (Queen of Hearts) - Ritva Valkama * Herttakuningas (King of Hearts) - Seppo Pääkkönen * Kaalimato (Caterpillar) - Seppo Pääkkönen * Nikkari (The Carpenter) - Seppo Pääkkönen * Äiti Osteri (Mother Oyster) - Seppo Pääkkönen * Tittelitom (Tweedledum) - Seppo Pääkkönen * Tittelityy (Tweedledee) - Antti Pääkkönen * Hassu Hatuntekijä (Mad Hatter) - Antti Pääkkönen * Jänö (March Hare) - Aarre Karén * Ville Lisko (Bill the Lizard) - Aarre Karén * Veijarikissa (Cheshire Cat) - Jukka-Pekka Palo * Toto (The Dodo) - Markku Riikonen * Mursu (Walrus) - Veikko Honkanen * Ovinuppi (The Doorknob) - Veikko Honkanen * Liisan sisko (Alice's sister) - Maija-Liisa Peuhu * Unelias Hiiri (The Dormouse) - Magnus Axberg * Vauva Osterit (Oyster Babies) - Mikko Hannuksela, Jussi Saari & Costi Snellman * Korttisotilaat (Card soldiers) - Kailis Kailokari, Jussi Saari & Pekka Saavalainen * Choir Alice in Wonderland: Mervi Hiltunen, Costi Snellman, Kailis Kailokari, Mikko Hannuksela, Jussi Saari, Pekka Saavalainen, Nina Tapio, Marjo-Riitta Kervinen, Johanna Ahlmark, Immo Lehto & Mikko Jokinen * Flowers' choir All in the Golden Afternoon: Nina Tapio, Mikko Hannuksela, Marjo-Riita Kervinen, Johanna Ahlmark & Jussi Saari French (1951 Dub) * Alice - Marie-Claire Marty * Le chat de chester - Marcel Carpentier * Le chapelier fou - Jean Brochard * Le lièvre de mars - Yves Furet * La reine de cœur - Germaine Kerjean * Le morse - Marcel Rainé * Les cartes-peintres - Les Frères Jacques * Le lapin blanc - Paul Villé * La sœur d'Alice (Alice's sister) - Gilberte Aubry French (1974 Dub) * Alice - Séverine Morisot (speaking) * Alice - Victoria Germain (singing) * Le chat de chester - Roger Carel * Le lapin blanc - Guy Piérauld * Le chapelier toqué - Jacques Ciron * Le lièvre de mars - Claude Rollet * La chenille - Philippe Dumat * La reine de cœur - Paule Emanuele * Le roi de cœur - Teddy Bilis * Le trois - Teddy Bilis * Tweedle Dee - Jacques Balutin * Tweedle Dum - Albert Augier * Le morse - André Valmy * Le Charpentier - Gérard Hernandez * Dodo - Jean-Henri Chambois * La sœur d'Alice (Alice's sister) - Évelyn Séléna * La poignée de porte - Georges Atlas * Bill le lézard - Francis Lax * L'aigle - Francis Lax * L'oiseau - Lita Recio * L'as - Serge Lhorca * Le deux - Pierre Leproux * La tulipe jaune - Claire Guibert * La pensée - Claire Guibert * Luitre - Claire Guibert * Bouton - Claire Guibert * La pensée - Sylviane Margollé * La feuille - Sylviane Margollé * La fleur - Sylviane Margollé * La huitre - Sylviane Margollé * Pensée - Sylvie Feit * La huitre - Sylvie Feit * La fleur - Sylvie Feit * Pensée - Claude Chantal * La huitre - Claude Chantal * La fleur - Claude Chantal * Pensée - Lisette Lemaire * La huitre - Lisette Lemaire * La violette - Lisette Lemaire * La Iris - Gisèle Préville * Marguerite (Daisy) - Éléonore Hirt German * Alice - Renate Kanthack * Herzkönigin (Queen of Hearts) - Erna Haffner * Weißes Kaninchen (White Rabbit) - Clemens Hasse * Tigerkatze (Cheshire Cat) - Ernst Konstantin * Hutmacher (Mad Hatter) - Wolfgang Kieling * Märzhase (March Hare) - Erwin Biegel * Raupe (The Caterpillar) - Alfred Balthoff * Tweedle Dee - Werner Stock * Tweedle Dum - Hugo Schrader * Walross (Walrus) - Victor Janson * Zimmermann (The Carpenter) - Eriwn Biegel * Dodo - Armin Münch * Türknauf (The Doorknob) - Erich Fiedler * Herzkönig (King of Hearts) - Erich Kestin * Rose - Anneliese Würtz * Alices Schwester (Alice's sister) - Eva Ingeborg Scholz * Taube (The Bird) - Alice Treff * Bill die Eidechse (Bill the Lizard) - Wolfgang Spier Hungarian * Alice - Bernadett Tunyogi * Vigyor kandúr - Sándor Makay * Szív királynö - Fruzsina Pregitzer * Szív király - Zoltán Dobránszky * Bolond Kalapos - Balázs Szuhay * Kerge nyúl - Aladár Laklóth * Subidám és Subidú - Gábor Forgács * Rozmár - László Vajda * Ácsmester - Tamás Bolba * Osztriga anyó - Ilona Kassai * Fehér nyuszi - József Kerekes * Dodo - Péter Balázs * Hernyó úr - Endre Harkányi * Kilincs - László Konter * Mathilda - Ágnes Papp * Mormota - Victor Máté * 2-es kártya - Victor Máté * Bill - Kornél Pusztaszeri * 3-as kártya - Tamás Bolba * Rózsa - Emma Bessenyei * Tátika - Ingrid Kertesi * Anyamadár - Gabi Magda * Margaréta - Enikö Détár * Sárga tulipán - Mari Némedi * Ász kártya - Zsolt Bognár Icelandic * Lísa (Alice) - Sigurlaug B. Thorarensen * Kanínukarlinn (The White Rabbit) - Karl Ágúst Úlfsson * Hjarta Drottning (Queen of Hearts) - Ragnheiður Steindórsdóttir * Tweedledee & Tweedledum - Þórhallur Sigurðsson * Óði hatturinn (Mad Hatter) - Guðmundur Ólafsson * Mars Hérinn (March Hare) - Þórhallur Sigurðsson * Broskötturinn (Cheshire Cat) - Eggert Þorleifsson * Dódó - Egill Ólafsson * Rostungurinn (The Walrus) - Örn Árnason * The Carpenter - Hjálmar Hjálmarsson * Lirfan (Caterpillar) - Ólafur Darri Ólafsson * Systir Lísu (Alice´s sister) - Inga María Valdimarsdóttir * Konguinn (The King) - Atli Rafn Sigurðarson * Ostru Mamma (Mother Oyster) - Björn Thorarensen * Ostrubörnin (The Oysters) - Kristrún Hauksdóttir * Hurðarhúnninn (The Doorknob) - Hjálmar Hjálmarsson * The Dormouse - Kristrún Hauksdóttir * Spilin (Playing Cards) - Björn Thorarensen, Gísli Magnason & Hjálmar Péturson * White Rose - Valgerður Guðnadóttir * Syngjandi Blóm (Singing Flowers) - Sybille Köll & Sigurlaug Knudsen * Öskrandi Fulg (Screaming Flowers) - Inga María Valdimarsdóttir * Alice in Wonderland Choir: Sigurlaug Knudsen, Sybille Köll, Valgerður Guðnadóttír, Björn Thorarensen, Gísli Magnason & Hjálmar Péturson Italian * Alice - Vittoria Febbi * Cappellaio Matto - Carlo Romano * Brucaliffo - Gaetano Verna * Stregatto - Stefano Sibaldi * Leprotto Bisestile - Mauro Zambuto * Panco Pinco - Mauro Zambuto * Regina di Cuori (Queen of Hearts) - Tina Lattanzi * Tricheco - Mario Besesti * Pinco Panco - Vinicio Sofia * Carpentiere - Vinicio Sofia * Bianconiglio - Lauro Gazzolo * Capitan Libeccio - Aldo Silvani * Sorella di Alice (Alice's sister) - Dhia Cristiani * Serratura - Giorgio Capecchi * Biagio Lucertola - Giovanni Saccenti * Margherita - Wanda Tettoni * Re di Cuori (King of Hearts) - Amilcare Pettinelli * Rosa rossa - Laura Carli * Toperchio - Vittorio Stagni Japanese (1979 Dub) * Alice - Caroline Yoko * White Rabbit - Yasushi Suzuki * Mr. Dodo - Kousei Tomita * Queen of Hearts - Peggy Hayama * King of Hearts - Isamu Tanonaka * Mad Hatter - Kazuo Kumakura * March Hare - Tadashi Yamazaki * The Dormouse - Isamu Tanonaka * Cheshire Cat - Chikao Ohtsuka * Tweede Dee - Junpei Takiguchi * Tweede Dum - Junpei Takiguchi * The Caterpillar - Junpei Takiguchi * The Carpenter - Kazuya Tatekabe * Doorknoob - Joji Yanami Japanese (1990 Dub) * Alice - Mika Doi * White Rabbit - Shigeru Ushiyama * Cheshire Cat - Tokio Seki * Mad Hatter - Hiroyuki Nishimoto * Queen of Hearts - Sumie Ozawa * March Hare - Hozumi Osaka * Dodo - Kei Yoshimizu (speaking) * Dodo - Katsuhisa Hoki (singing) * The Walrus - Yukihiro Yoshida * The Carpenter - Yukihiro Yoshida * Tweedle Dee - Yukihiro Yoshida * Tweedle Dum - Ryuichi Nomura * ? - Yoshiko Takase * Seiuchi - Ryuji Mizuno * ? - Masaaki Yana * King of Hearts - Hiroaki Hamada * ? - Sachi Asakura * ? - Takako Kamachi * ? - Yasuko Egawa * The Snooty Flower - Masumi Goto * The Bird - Masumi Goto * ? - Seiko Fujiki * ? - Chieko Sajiki * The Caterpillar - Shingo Tamaki * ? - Yuuichi Nakamura * ? - Yuki Ishii * ? - Mami Horikoshi * ? - Shintaro Sonooka * ? - Yasuhiko Nemoto * ? - Koji Ochiai * ? - Akimitsu Takase * ? - Katsuhisa Hoki * ? - Haruki Sayama Korean * Alice - Bang Ju-Ran * Queen of Hearts - Nah Su-Ran Norwegian (1951 Dub) * Alice - Vesla Rolfsen * Frank Robert * Turid Haaland * Carsten Winger * Einar Sissener * Svein Byhring * Sonja Mjøen * Dodo - Henki Kolstad * Filurkatten - Jørn Ording * Trillebim (Tweedledee) - Thorleif Reiss * Trillebam (Tweedledum) - Helge Reiss * Erna Schøyen * Espen Skjønberg * Hvalrossen - Leif Enger * Georg Richter * Forteller (Narrator) - Gunvor Hall Norwegian (1998 Dub) * Alice - Sarah MacDonald Berge * Den hvite kanin (White Rabbit) - Trond Brænne * Hjerterdame (Queen of Hearts) - Susanne Fuhr * Trillebim & Trillebam (Tweedledee & Tweedledum) - Kim Fangen * Hvalrossen (Walrus) - Ivar Nørve * Snekkeren (The Carpenter) - Kim Fangen * Mor Musling (Mother Oyster) - Kim Fangen * Småmuslingene (Oyster Babies) - Sarah MacDonald Berge * Den gale hattemaker (Mad Hatter) - Magnus Nielsen * Påskeharen (March Hare) - Anders Hatlo * Kålormen (Caterpillar) - Per Skjølsvik * Filurkatten (Chesire Cat) - Ivar Nørve * Dodo - Sverre Bentzen * Alices søster (Alice's sister) - Lena Meieran * Dørhåndtaket (The Doorknob) - Harald Mæle * Frans Firfisle (Bill the Lizard) - Harald Mæle * Hjerterkonge (King of Hearts) - Aksel Hennie * Syvsoveren (Dormouse) - Aksel Hennie * Blå blomst (Blue Flower) - Kari-Ann Grønsund * Fugl (Bird) - Kari-Ann Grønsund * Korttrioen (Card soldiers) - Leif Digernes, Geir Rebbestad & Per Øystein Sørensen * Kor Alice i Eventyrland (Choir Alice in Wonderland) - Christine Meyer, Leif Digernes, Geir Rebbestad & Per Øystein Sørensen * Instruksjon: Harald Maele * Originalmanus: Arild Feldborg * Bearbeidet av: Harald Maele * Sanginstruksjon: Geir Rebbestad * Sangtekster: Arild Feldborg & Harald Maele * Creative supervisor: Kirsten Saabye * Opptaksstudio: Sun Studio Norge * Miksestudio: Sun Studio Köbenhavn * Opptaksteknikere: Hans Hopen & Robert Morley * Miksetekniker: Mads Eggert * Studioprodusent: Svend Christiansen Polish * Alicja (Alice) - Barbara Rylska * Bialy Krolik (White Rabbit) - Kazimierz Brusikiewicz * Tweedledee & Tweedledum - Kazimierz Brusikiewicz * Cielsa (Carpenter) - Kazimierz Brusikiewicz * Dodo - Witold Kaluski * Specjalny Kot (Cheshire Cat) - Zbigniew Kancler * Pan Gasienica (Caterpillar) - Roman Wilhelmi * Roza (The Rose) - Barbara Fijewska * Susel (Dormouse) - Zofia Raciborska * Ptaszek (Bird) - Hanka Bielicka * Siostra Alicji (Alice's sister) - Malgorzta Lesniewska * Zwariowany Kapelusznik (Mad Hatter) - Jerzy Magorski * Krol Kierow (King of Hearts) - Jerzy Magorski * Marcowy Zajac (March Hare) - Wieslaw Golas * Krolowa Kierow (Queen of Hearts) - Hanna Skarzanka * Klamka (Doorknob) - Roman Klosowski Swedish (1951 Dub) * Alice - Maj-Britt Nilsson * Systern (Alice's sister) - Fylgia Zadig * Vita kaninen (White Rabbit) - Viktor Andersson * Smilkatten (Cheshire Cat) - Sven Arefeldt * Larven (Caterpillar) - Kjell Stensson * Dodo - Sigge Furst * Hattmakaren (Mad Hatter) - Tord Stål * Påskharen (March Hare) - Karl-Arne Holmsten * Drottningen (Queen of Hearts) - Anna-Lisa Baude * Kungen - (King of Hearts) - Tord Stål * TweedleDee - Bertil Perrolf * TweedleDum - Bo-Teddy Ladberg * Valrossen (The Walrus) - Folke Rydberg * Timmerman (Carpenter) - Eskil Eckert-Lundin * Dörrhandtaget (Doorknob) - Folke Rydberg * Bill the Lizard - Sven Lindberg * Hasselmusen (Dormouse) - Ulla Waller * Fågeln (Bird in the tree) - Britta Brunius * Blommor (Flowers) Britta Brunius, Rut Almgren & Rigmor Sahlberg * Other roles - Fylgia Zadig, Sten-Göran Camitz, Anna-Lisa Baude, Tord Stål, Sigge Furst & Marianne Aminoff Swedish (1998 Dub) * Alice - Sanna Nielsen * Systern (Alice's sister) - Marie Kühler-Flack * Vita kaninen (White Rabbit) - Hans Lindgren * Filurkatten (Cheshire Cat - Roger Storm * Hattmakaren (Mad Hatter) - Tomas Oredsson * Påskharen (March Hare) - Hasse Andersson * Larven (Caterpillar) - Ulf Källvik * Dodo - Ulf Källvik * Hjärter Dam (Queen of Hearts) - Iwa Boman * Kungen (King of Hearts) - Andreas Nilsson * TweedleDum/TweedleDum/Valrossen (Walrus)/Dörrhandtaget (Doorknob)/Ödlan Bill (Bill the lizard)/Hasselmusen (Dormouse)/Ostron (Oysters) - Anders Öjebo * Snickaren (Carpenter) - Eric Donell * Spelkort (Cards) - Anders Öjebo & Thomas Banestål Turkish * Alice - Elif Atakan * Beyaz Tavsan (White Rabbit) - Naci Taşdöğen * Kupa Kralicesi (Queen of Hearts) - Deniz Erdogan * Mad Hatter - Devrim Parscan * March Hare - Emin Yarac * Tweedledee - Erkan Taşdöğen * Tweedledum - Erkan Tasdögen * Tirtil (Caterpillar) - Deniz Oral * Tekir Kedi (Chesire Cat) - Ufuk Bigay * Dodo - Engin Alkan * Bay Mors (Walrus) - Ferdi Atuner * Marangoz (Carpenter) - Nasit Özcan * Kapu Kolu (Doorknob) - Bahtiyar Engin * Sefil Fare (Dormouse) - Berna Diribas * Bill - Ali Ekber Diribaş * Kupa Kralı (King of Hearts) - Uğur Tasdemir * Alice'nin Ablası (Alice's sister) - Figen Sümeli * Anne Midye (Mother Oyster) - Unusan Kuloglu * Bebek Midye (Baby Oyster) - Yagmur Asilturk * Uc Kart (Cards) - Murat Senol & Baris Yalcin Category:Disney International dubs Category:Disney Swedish dubs